The Sun Sets Red
by Lady Noctis
Summary: Integra's time has come, and the two vampires travel back to Alucard's home, where he rejoins his counsel. The only problem is where does Seras fit in? This is a story of love, betrayal, blood, and power. The black tale of the vampire.
1. The Sad Departure

Alrighty, so this is my very first fanfiction, make sure to review and let me know how I did. I'm pretty proud of this. It's a pretty small chapter I know, but things pick up quick in our next chapter. - Lady Noctis

* * *

The manor was silent. A heavy blanket of mourning rested upon it's halls. Everywhere felt so cold, so unfriendly. No longer did soldiers linger in the halls, their rude banter and joyful laughter filling the manor with sound and life. They had all left months ago, dismissed by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Only three remained, for Walter was long since gone, Alucard, Seras, and the Iron Maiden herself. The chill in the air only grew thicker the closer to her private quarters you ventured. This terrible soul chilling cold came to be after she returned from the hospital to spend her final days with her only companions. The smell of sickness was apparent at the door, and inside, it was almost nauseating.

Seras lay kneeled at her bedridden Master's side, her head propped up on the side of the bed. Alucard resided in a corner, sadness apparent in his usually insanely joyful features. There was no happiness, no warmth to be found in this room. Integra's breath rattled in her chest as the lay under the sheet, her eyes still as sharp as ever, even in her state. Seras flinched badly, whimpering and Alucard tensed when Integra fell into another coughing fit.

"Oh stop it, Seras. We both knew this day would come," Integra gasped, blood flecking her lips from her fit. Seras sniffled, wiping the blood away.

"I-I told you to stop smoking, sir. I told you," tears filled her eyes as Integra's eyes softened.

"I know, girl, I know. I'm a stubborn woman, and I'll do what I want even if-"

"Even if it means a slow painful death by cancer," Alucard finished for her, staring out a window. He shifted slightly, recrossing his arms. His mind was in a storm of madness, more so than usual at his mixed emotions, his excitement at the prospect of freedom so close, and his grief at the loss of such a beautiful proud being. He stood silent once more, his mind a tempest.

"Yes. I have one thing to ask of each of you." The Police Girl stared at her, awaiting her order eagerly, whilst Alucard looked over with only a slight amount of compassion showing within the bloody red depths of his eyes.

"Seras. I want you to take care of it. You know of what I speak. And Alucard, I want you to guard her with your life. Let no misfortune befall her."

"Of course, my master." Integra nods firmly, a smile playing about her lips.

"Well, I have nothing more to say or do. Goodbye my pets, my friends. Your freedom is finally at hand. I'm so tired. I think I'll take a little . . . nap." With a final ragged breath and bloody cough, her eyes closed and her fragile heartbeat stopped. Seras' howl of mourning echoes across the estate. The iron maiden is dead. Seras sobbed relentlessly over the body. Alucard walked to the edge of the bed, looming over them both. With a now bare hand he stroked her still warm cheek.

"Fierce and beautiful until the very end. The world will miss you dearly. Cease your mourning, Police Girl. The seal is broken and we have little time. We must leave now. It's a rough road from here on out. We have much to do and little time to do it in." His shadows collected on the wall, creating a dense portal. He leaned how and pulled the broken hearted girl to her feet, holding her hand, he walked her through the shadows into freedom.

"Where are we?"

"Home."


	2. The Arrival

Seras walked close by her master, resisting the urge to clutch his red coat as a figure appeared at the ominous gates to the castle.

"You have finally returned to us. . . " the figure murmured, with what seemed like reverence.

"I expect my room is ready? Have one made up for the Police Girl as well."

"We have up kept everything, my lord, it is as you left it, physically at least."

"Physically? Ah, I'm guessing the council became a bit unruly for a while whilst I was gone." The black figure only shook its head and ushered them inside. Seras turned her gaze slightly as she passed, hoping to get a better look of this unknown being. It was just as black up close, although definitely male. It was like he wore the shadows themselves.

_Who is he?_

"I'm the Gatekeeper. I'm sorry, you think rather loudly" he replied, the shadows withdrawing for his right eye, which was actually green, just long enough for him to wink playfully at her as she passed. She couldn't help a mixture of fear and ease as it clawed its way up her spine. This one she would have to watch.

Alucard only chuckled, walking at the grand doors. She marveled as they opened at just a touch. Inside the castle was just a beautiful and dark. A grand stair case ran up to a large door on the second floor, with a balcony surrounding it. A tall ceiling allowed an enormous chandelier to be hung, dripping with twisted black iron, crystals and candles, creating a beautiful, dark, glittering affect. The gold, black and red color scheme played on the walls and furniture, making it a rich, lovely room. Seras took it all in with wonder filling her innocent blue eyes, her tiny lips falling apart in wonder.

"Don't stare too long, Police Girl. You need your sleep and I have business to attend to. Lyrina! Get her changed, fed, and in bed. We'll have a long day tomorrow, and dawn is almost upon us. She's not ready to stay up too late just yet." A tall long limbed figure stepped out of a wall, her face cold and her every move filled with grace and darkness. She was terrifyingly beautiful. Her long wavy black tresses cascaded down her back and around her slender face and form. Her black eye glittered dangerously.

"Very well, my lord." She motioned for Seras to follow her and ascended the stairs quickly, Seras at her heels.

"I'll be sure to take very good care of you dear. This must be terrible for you, yanked so cruelly out of whatever small village by that beast," she said to Sears once the large doors at the top of the stairs closed behind them, her face suddenly kind and caring, sympathy dancing in their depth. That statement alarmed Seras, making her wonder even more about her master's past.

"No I'm alright. I wasn't yanked from anywhere. Everything I loved was gone when he turned me, and I was dying. He didn't force it. Although I do feel as though a lot will change," she worried, shrugging a bit.

"You're right, a lot will change unless you fight the bastard tooth and nail. Like no more of these for you, all Victorian dresses from here on out." Lyrina tapped Seras' pants. Seras brows came together in confusion.

"But you're wearing pants!" She exclaimed, eyeing Lyrina's black leather pants.

"Like I said, I fought tooth and nail for this. I went through hell, love, I really did, but I wanted some freedom, and I do love a good pair of pants, so here I am." She shrugged, pushing open a door on the right side of the hallway.

"My room?" Lyrina nodded.

"You'll find all your nightgowns in the wardrobe over yonder. Your dresses are laid out in the closet on the far wall there. The bathroom is that door there and that of course is the balcony. You're blood is on the nightstand. The Lord told me you weren't ready for a fresh meal yet." Seras shuddered and quickly shook her head.

"He was right about that one."

"I'll leave you too it then darling. I'll see you next night." With a quick curtsy the then exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Seras flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh, relaxing a bit. Her stomach then growled at her, reminding her of her current needs. She carefully opened the blood bag and drained it as quickly as possible. She wanted to get to bed, but some things just can't be rushed. After entering the huge bathroom she stood under the four shower heads, her hair sudsy, just letting the warm water rain down on her.

_I wonder why he has to have everything so huge. Seems like a waste to me._

She finished up and exited, smelling faintly of lavender and vanilla. Drying off quickly, she grabbed the first material to touch her hands out of the wardrobe. It was black lacey lingerie. Face red, she threw it down and grabbed another piece. This time is was a long white nightgown, made of a light flowy material. It was beautiful and simple. Quickly donning it she climbed into the huge bed-coffin. She searched and shortly found the device to activate the bed, a small lever. She pulled it and heard the clank of chains as the bed began to slowly lower.

She turned on her side, warm and comfortable as darkness encased her.

_Goodnight, Master._

She was then asleep. Alucard grinned as he felt the call, and then her mind go unconscious.

_Goodnight, Seras._


	3. The Room of Hunters

Alright, I know MORE character and scene developing with a tiny bit of progress in storyline. Bear with me! It's almost done. The scene is almost set and then it will fly like a crazy fish. To Panakeis, they were in Hellsing Manor yes, but Alucard took her through a shadow portal like he likes to do and they are at him 'home' which is Castle Dracula. I see where you could get confused, Sorry! Anywho, on with the story yes?

-Lady Noctis

* * *

Sighing softly in her sleep, Seras rolled onto her side, ignoring the pricking in the back of her mind. It slowly intensified until her eyes shot open, pain searing in her mind.

_Stop!_

_Ah, finally awake? That took more than I thought it would, Police Girl. Be quick, Lyrina will tell you what to do._

_Hmm?_

"Seras! You're already awake! We must be quick, they're already here!"

"They?!"

"Yes! Come! I'll draw you a bath. The lord was specific today. Grab the dress back labeled Blue Night." Lyrina quickly ran into the bathroom, running a rather lovely smelling tub. Shrugging, Seras grabbed the bag from the wardrobe and gasped in wonder.

"Woah." It was a ball gown. It had a deep blue purple underdress, which showed at the bust and at the split at the center of the waist. Black lace lined everything, and black satin was the overdress, forming the majority of the skirt, up into a corset, laced together in the back. At the very top the collar came up behind her head and arched over backward, black crystals hung from it, accenting her blonde hair as they sway gently behind her back. It was so lovely. And to complete it, a deep blue rose was in the package to be placed in her hair. She sighed girlishly, in heaven. Until she was scooped up, the dress flung onto the bed.

"To the bath miss!" Lyrina cried, flinging her into a lavender and rose petal filled tub, quickly scrubbing her up, drying her off, and dressing her. The makeup was not to be rushed though. Pale pink lips with an almost black purple smoky eye design. She was gorgeous.

_Remember. You are a noble fledgling of my blood. Look it, hold yourself with grace, prowl like you are the night itself. Do me proud, show no weakness._

This both reassured and frightened her. She was glad her master thought her beautiful, and she preened a little. But at the same time, what exactly was she to be facing? They stopped outside of two large doors, Lyrina preparing to open them.

"Remember, if one of them catches your gaze, do not flinch. Stare them in the eye and purposefully look away. Be dominant." With that last bit of advice, she flung the doors open.

"The lady is here, my lord," Lyrina announced, careful to look only at Alucard, and even then not in the eye. Seras strolled in leisurely, a bored look planted carefully over the turmoil within her. With a tiny bit of panic she stared at Alucard, seated with the others at the large table.

_To my right, Police Girl, at my side._

Her façade almost cracked with a smile of relief. Instead she turned the smile mischievous as she took her place beside her master, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"A fiery one, my lord? Surely you don't intend to keep her. Perhaps I may shelter her from the dangerous night," the noble grinned toothily, his red eyes on her bosom. She stared coldly back, hate in her eyes. How dare that pig! As if she had no will of her own.

"I am not a possession," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"She is to stay at my side, Count Larbelle. Do you not have enough wives?" Alucard boomed, an eyebrow raised. He laughed jovially.

"One can never have too many!" He responded merrily.

Seras rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him. He was obviously just a sexist pig, no reason to pay him any mind at all. Then again, he could be dangerous if she was ever alone. Keep a wee eye on him then. She shivered as she felt a cold stare stabbing through her. She looked over to see another male, with long white hair and piercing red eyes staring at her, not her body, but right into her eyes, showing a bit too much interest. This one is a danger; she could smell the power on him.

_Oh look disaster _she thought dryly.

_That is Count Marikell. Watch him closely; he is very old and very sly. He could charm nuns into nudity with a smile._

_I'll remember that._

_You'd do well to._

Seras jumped at the new deep old voice in her mind, it was smooth, like the surface of a mirror. A smile bloomed on Marikell's face as she stared wide eyed at him. Through the rest of the meeting, as Alucard spoke to the others of Hellsing, his freedom and his quest to dominate once more she stared at nothing and concentrated on not looking at Marikell, even though she could just feel his stare. She had just found her undoing, possibly her death. She would have to tiptoe whenever out of sight of Alucard. She was going to start training a lot harder, anyone of these nobles could tear her to shreds.

_Speaking of hateful nobles. ._ . she thought.

A woman at the far end of the table glared wishes of death upon her, her eyes were a pale red, unlike she shockingly red dress. Even though it was a Victorian style, the bright red thing still had an outrageous neckline, one that would mortify Seras. She would have to find out why this female hated her and quickly. She could tell how this one rose in ranks. Whoring. So it must also mean she still has connections. A tangled web was already being woven around her. She could feel the threads, even if she couldn't see all the spiders.


	4. Friend or Foe?

Next Chapter yay! I don't like huge long Chapters, so I'm limiting myself to a thousand words per chapter, give or take. Anyway, we have kind of a tense conversation going on in this chapter. Nect chapter we may have a huge angry confrontation ending in a fight. The only question is who will be fighting? Mwuhahahaha Everyone! Also, if you wanna write a good story, in my case at least, eat the sugar treats right before. I love it!

-Lady Noctis

* * *

Seras blew a small sigh of relief. Finally it was over. She stood, smiling politely as each noble departed. When the last noble left the room she quickly departed, headed for, hopefully, the gardens. Lyrina told her they were lovely, and another servant, Moko, confirmed it. As she rounded a corner a hand shot out, gripping her upper arm. Her eyes widened in shock as she instinctively hissed.

"No need to fear, little fledgling. At least for now," Marikell murmured, emerging from the darkness with that same, wicked smile.

"I'm not small! Do you need something? If so you would probably do better talking to my master," she responded defensively, puffing up slightly at being called little.

"I think you are. See? You're a whole head and a half shorter than me," he grinned, holding her close. "I need nothing from your master, no; I merely wanted to speak with you. A walk in the garden perhaps?" he smiled slyly, offering his arm. She took unhappily, walking beside him.

_Well, I suppose no harm could come of this. After all Alucard is just a scream away. If he decides to help._

_If I decide to help indeed. I'm less than a scream away. Look up. You're playing with a very dangerous game with a very dangerous man._

_And how do I win? Or at least get out of it?_

_Let it play out, and don't get bit._

She sighed softly.

"Is something wrong?" A smile was still on his face. The idiot was enjoying this!

"No," she muttered, "Everything's perfect."

"Oh good." He plucked a black rose from a bush, placing it in Seras hand. "Do you know why you've attracted my attention as well as many other of the Counts and Countesses?"

"I have a vague idea" she responded, a large frown still in place.

"And what would that idea be?" He asked, a provoking smirk on her lips.

"I'm his new fledgling, so they're interested in what position and what power I hold?"

"Somewhat. They are mainly interested in your blood, and your weaknesses. If they get you, they get your lord. Remember that. Oh and you're not his new fledgling. You're his only. Ever. Now what would he pick something like you? Small, sweet, innocent. You look more like prey than a predator. We had all figured he'd pick a dark corrupt soul, similar to his own. Yet here you stand. The complete opposite. You've never even drained a human, have you?" He inquired, sniffing lightly in her direction.

"That's none of your concern! You kept saying they, if you're not interested in using me against my master, what do you want?!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

He shrugged, a tiny smile on his lips.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, my dear. I am not against you, princess, but I'm not with you either. Take care." With a final smirk her transformed into a large silver wolf, and darted over the garden wall, leaping away. She held the rose in her hand delicately, staring at it, as if it's black petals could give her the answer she so truly desired.

"So, I already have enemies, many of them I know that," she murmured, recalling the glares. "But perhaps a future friend. If not a enemy. A powerful, Intelligent, handsome. . . mysterious. . . " she trailed off, a small smile on her face.

"Are we daydreaming police girl? About Marikell no less?" For a moment she thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes. Jealously? No, that emotion was beneath him. All emotions were. Right?

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was pondering a-a plan of attack on this situation," she stuttered, pulling this answer out of the air.

"Of course, Police Girl. Of course. I'll leave you to your thoughts. I came to tell you I'll be gone for a day or two. Business in another settlement. Be careful." His body transformed into a horde of bats and flew away, a swarm of black bodies and red eyes disappearing into the night.

"Be careful? Of what?"

_Are the nobles coming back? Can they access the castle at anytime? Or is there something else lurking he decided not to tell me about?_

Shaking her head, a sour look on her face, she departed from the gardens, walking back inside the castle up to her room out onto the balcony. She looked down below into a rushing river. The sound of it was dark, deep, unforgiving, dangerous, and yet relaxing to her. The water frothed and bubbled. She turned back into her room and sat upon the bed, pulling her pencils and sketch pad from beneath her coffin. On it she began to draw. She poured her thoughts and feelings onto paper. Letting her subconscious lead her hand. She put her drawing asisde. The sun was rising. Had she truly been drawing so long. She wiggled out of her dress and crawled in her coffin. She'd examine her drawing next night. She laid in her coffin, falling quickly asleep, red eyes danced her her dreams. Where they her masters? Or someone else's?

* * *

I am not quitting the story, I've just been grounded. T.T I'm a bad human and I'm so sorry! I'll have the new chapter up in a day or two!


	5. Don't You Know There's A War Going On?

She sighed, opening her eyes, not quite wanting to. She pushed open her coffin and looked out the window.

_How odd, it's only just sunset. _

She recoiled from the light and retreated farther into her bedroom, tripping over a sketchpad. On it was a beautiful fairy like creature, reaching her hand into a bloody sea, where a skeletal figure with broken wings was reaching out to take her hand. Behind the fairy was a big black wolf, it's teeth on the back of her neck, pulling her away from the bloody sea, but to where? She set the picture down, shaking her head. She'd figure out what it meant later.

She moved into the bathroom and took a warm shower, relaxing against the wall as the water beat down soothingly on her back, she closed her eyes and sang softly to herself, until the water began to cool. She quickly washed and got out, toweling herself off, looking around suspiciously. No sign of her masters perverted tricks today it seemed. Yet. She continued into her bedroom where yet another dress was laid on her bed. Her lips set in a hard line, as she snatched the beautiful thing from her bed.

"I can dress myself you know!" she yelled in to particular direction, knowing her intended audience could hear. She quickly slipped into the corset toped black dress with a rather flat, non-cumbersome black skirt. It had bits of red lace here and there for a bit of decoration. It was beautiful, but simple and easy to move around in.

Then it dawned on her. Her master was gone. To another settlement for business. She walked out into the gardens, her bare feet against the soft springy grass. After all, who ever said she had to wear shoes? She walked among the breathtaking flowers, smiling as she was able to watch the big beautiful moon flowers bloom. It was so lovely.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she turned, her nose twitching at an odd scent. She looked up to see an young man, sitting on the garden wall, adjusting his cigarette.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She called approaching slowly. How was he here? Had the guards not noticed? Is he allowed?

"Oh you know, just looking. After all, it's good to scout out new territory once you've been hired, no?" he responded lazily, his gaze dragging over her body along with the grounds around her. She shivered.

"Hired? For what?" she asked, growing ever more wary.

"Well, nothing just yet, I'm still debating on taking the job. It's a little crazy. Plus Nazis aren't usually my style, but anywhere you can get a bit of coin, no?"

"Nazis? Those are still around?"

"Just full of questions aren't we? May I ask a question of my own, mignonette?" he inquired

"You just did, but you may ask another."

"Do vampires truly live in this castle?" he leaned forward a bit. She bit her lip.

"That's not for me to say," she responded slowly, carefully.

"Ah so there are, in fact you may even be one. "

"I suggest you leave, sir."

"All you had to do was ask. I didn't catch your name."

"Seras, yours?" she bit off each word, getting annoyed.

"Pip. I'll see you around." He jumped from the wall back to the other side, walking carelessly into the forest.

"Maybe something will eat him," she muttered to herself, turning to return to her browsing. She was just pondering on when all these weird people would stop appearing and the guards would maybe do their damn job when something told her to look up. The oak tree next to her was full of ravens; every single one had eyes the color of blood. One opened its wings prepared to take flight, and she noticed how sharp its talons were. Shit.

She sprinted away, all the ravens taking flight after her, quickly catching up. They tore through her dress and flesh easily. She clawed at bit and hissed, killing many, but there were hundreds. She pulled her gun from her bosom and fired wildly into the feathery black mass, taking down several birds at a time. She was finally able to thin them a bit and ran into the castle, slamming the door behind her. A few managed to get into the house and she tore them to shreds.

_Where the hell are the guards?! _

She ran up the stairs to the front of the castle, her eyes widening in horror at the sight before her.

_Oh, that's where they are. _

In the courtyard, and beyond, laid dead and dying soldiers of both sides, along with hundreds still fighting in a bloody mass of bodies. She looked on at the battle horrified. War was the only thought that came to mind. What had been happening in the world while she lay oblivious in the castle? It had only been around three maybe four days . . . right?

She turned from the window, retreating to her room to fetch her cannon, along with plenty of ammo.

_Just like the good old days in Hellsing, right baby?_

Breaking apart the window with her foot, she settled herself there, cannon aimed out, and began to fire out into the mass of still incoming enemies. She knew she'd have to go out and defend soon, but not yet.

The incoming enemies were thankfully dwindling. But it was time; she was just about out of ammo. She jumped from the window into the fray, she slashed wildly with her talons, leaping, kicking, biting and crushing her foes. Her eyes bled entirely to red as blood lust over took her senses. She began to mercilessly destroy all the opposing forces, laughing cruelly at their broken screams. Their pain was her pleasure. Soaked in blood, eyes glowing red, the No Life Queen stood, a force to be feared by all. The enemies began to retreat, but she couldn't have that, she chased many down, crushing them all.

* * *

I'm so terrible! I got distracted by Speech and Drama and Bunny Shows and Rock Concerts! I didn't make time for my story. Will you ever forgive me? Well, poop is about to heat up here in the story. I really hope Seras doesn't murder women and children. I wonder if anybody can stop her, who's trying to hire pip, where'd the angry crows come from, who's attacking the castle, why are there so many questions?! Also if any of you are curious, there actually are moon flowers, they are huge white flowers that grow on vines and only bloom in the evening, they fade as soon as the sun rises, like reverse morning glories, I love them! They pretty much glow in the moonlight. I promise from now on I will try so hard to update every few days. I do not deserve your love!


End file.
